Apples and Blushing and Vampires Oh My
by MissEmileigh
Summary: Bella and the Cullens go apple picking. Enough said. Set before BD. Vampries/humans.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella and the Cullens go apple picking. That's pretty much all I need to say (Bella and the others might be a **_**little**_** out of character, not too much though). Don't own anything :(. I know this chapter is very, very short, but the others won't be. I promise!!**

After sitting around the house with absolutely nothing to do for almost an hour, I finally came up with the idea. I had another sip of water before telling them what I thought we could do.

"Apple picking," I stated plainly.

"What?" Rosalie asked. She and I had been getting along a lot better.

"_Finally_!" Alice cried, exasperated. Ah, the psychic saw the genius plan. "Bella, why has it taken you so long to tell us you wanted to go to apple orchard?" She didn't wait for my answer. "Why do you think I painted your nails bright red? No wait, don't answer that." I was going to tell her "because you wanted to torture me" but apparently she saw that. Rose had lime green nails and Alice's were a bright yellow, each of ours exampling an apple color.

"Clever," I said. She nodded, and then that was it. The guys had no say in it- they were being rushed out the door by us and into Emmett's Jeep. We all somehow managed to fit in there, but Jasper and Alice were in the very back. Emmett cranked up the volume on the radio, but the song was _Leavin'_ and he started screaming along with Edward and Jasper. "What the hell?" I asked.

"That song has been blared too much," he explained, seeming a little calmer than before. "It has to be one of the most annoying songs I've ever heard." **(Actually, I really like that song, but I just picture Alice and Rosalie annoying the hell out of the boys by playing it too much).**

Alice suddenly gasped and ran back to the house. She came back a moment later with her iPod and selected a playlist I recognized right away. After plugging it in to Emmett's cigarette lighter, she hopped back to her seat.

The most annoying songs Rose, Alice, and I could think up came over the speakers. First it was the Peanut Butter Jelly song, and then Cotton Eye Joe. It went on for almost ten minutes before we came to the grand finale. We knew the guys hated this song because it had to be the easiest thing to get stuck in your head.

I Am A Superstar.

**Okay I'm sorry this was short. The other will be longer and in different points of view. Next up… Edward!! Please review!**

**Emily**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!! Haha, okay, I'm done. No own Emily.**

Edward's POV

Oh God NO! There's no way in hell they are playing that song!

"Alice," I begged. "Please, anything but that." She, Rosalie, and Bella only giggled. What? Bella was in on this too? I asked her and she just nodded, enjoying this.

Shit the music is coming on…. HHHEEELLLPPP MMMEEE!!

_I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are _

Oh God. Emmett's dancing and singing along. They hate me don't they?

_(Superstar!)_

Got Many money Honey, I'm a superstar  
My life is funny honey, Have you seen my car?  
I know a lot of people, I'm a superstar  
Everybody know me, right from near to far

I got a plane (got a plane)  
I love the fame (love the fame)  
You know my name (know my name)  
And I just want you to know

I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are

(Superstar!)

I've got a red Ferrari, I'm a superstar  
I really like to party, Am I cool or what?  
I love a lot of women, I'm a superstar  
Stars got a freaky living, that's the way we are

Ooh, a Ferrari. Maybe that can be Bella's after car since we've pre-ordered the Mercedes Guardian for her.

_(bridge)  
I got a plane (got a plane)  
I love the fame (Love the fame)  
You know my name (know my name)  
And i just want you to know_

(chorus)  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are

(Superstar!)

I got fortune I got fame  
Love it when you say my name  
Love to party I am naughty  
Prettier than everybody!  


_I got muscles I'm a stud  
Jealous well kiss my butt  
I'm so fly ill make you cry  
Cross my heart and hope to die_

_(chorus)  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are_

The song ended and I was feeling more relieved than when Bella fell asleep before my brothers and sisters could play truth or dare with her last night. That relief quickly faded away when I saw Rose's hand reach for the iPod and play the song again. Why me?

I sat through it until I couldn't anymore. Five times later.

"Alice," I roared.

"Yeah?" Jeeze, attitude much?

"If you don't turn this shit off, I'll take back your Porsche."

She gasped. "You wouldn't." Then she saw it in her vision that I would. "If you do, I'll make your wedding the most music- free, pink and lace ceremony anyone has ever seen! And did I mention I'd take back every _new_ article of clothing I purchased for Bella? From bras to shoes." I knew that meant the lingerie, and so did my blushing Bella. This would be a long day. I sighed and gave up, knowing I couldn't win too easily. I sighed and leaned my head in Bella's neck, drowning in her wamth.

Emmett's POV

Edward knew he wasn't going to win against the psychic ho, so he just started making out with Bella's neck. It was so romantic it made me kind of want to pee. But only if I could… the disappointments of being a vampire. The little human took a sip from her water bottle and I found the perfect time to embarrass her.

"You know Bella, Edward once told me that if he could sleep, he would do it naked." Oh yeah!

Rosalie whipped her head around to look at Edward's little girlfriend, but just ended up with a drenched face. Bella had spit the water out right as Rose's face turned. I started laughing hysterically, but intelligently (wow that's a big word, Esme would be proud) shut up when Rose smacked the back of my head.

Within the next few minutes, we were at some apple orchard in Olympia. Alice, Rosalie, and Bella hopped out and linked arms. They walked singing _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_, but in the wrong direction.

"Um, girls," Jasper said. "The wagon is that way." They stopped immediately in their tracks, whipped around, and started walking to the place Jasper had pointed out, all the while without stopping their song. It was pretty scary, I had to admit.

"Right there with you," Edward mumbled back, hearing my thoughts.

**Again, I know it's short!! And I'm sorry but for now, it's kind of… well I don't know. But I'll be updating soon and I PROMISE the next ones WILL be LONGER!! And as always please review :D**

**Emily**

**Oh and for the song, just go to Youtube and type in : "I am a superstar". **


End file.
